The One That Got Away
by Icefyre93
Summary: Miley was a small town girl with a small town life until a gorgeous blonde walked into her life for a time. Liley, same-sex relationship, don't like don't read


The One That Got Away  
Written by: L.J.

A/N: I wrote this after listening to this song once and it making me feel the way it did just made the story write itself I hope you enjoy it. It is a song-fic about Liley. Oh the song is The One That Got Away by Jake Owen_, not to be mistaken with the Katy Perry song,_ so stream it, download it, YouTube it but at least listen to it so you can enjoy the story as you read it like I did writing it.

It was Friday and school was finally over I was going to be having fun for the next two months; I walked out my school doors and met Mikayla at the bike racks.

"Hey you want to come to my place" I asked as I unlocked my combination lock that secured my bike to the rack.

"Sure Miley, I was just going to go home anyways" She smiled as she stood with her bike.

We rode our bikes to my house where I saw someone unpacking a car filled with boxes, I could feel my heart beat faster as she turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. I felt my cheeks warm as she quickly looked away and grabbed another box, I got off my bike and thought and started walking over to her.

"Miley let's go" Mikayla grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house "I'm thirsty"

I laughed at Mikayla and walked into my house, as I let Mikayla in I looked back at the beautiful blue eyed blonde that was moving into the house next to mine.

She rolled in  
My little sandy town  
She spent the summer there  
A couple houses down

I was surfing at the beach when I noticed the blonde girl sitting with her family so I walked over

"Hey do you want to come surfing with me?" I asked coyly as her father stared daggers at me. She smiled, jumped up, and grabbed my hand dragging me away from her parents.

"Thank you for getting me away from those two they are so boring" she smiled and I felt my heart race again at the sound of her angelic voice "My name is Lilly Truscott" she turned to me and offered her hand.

"Miley Stewart" I continued to walk with her and we became really good friends.

Well it was magic in the air  
When she caught my eye  
We shared three short months  
And one long goodbye

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
Yeah, the one that got away

We were on the pier when our friendship took a turn for the better, Lilly was sitting on the bench beside me as I talked about my family and plans for my future. As the fireworks started to go off for the towns Independence Day celebration Lilly took my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips, the feeling of her lips against mine was amazing it was like I had never kissed a girl before.

It was true I was a lesbian and I have kissed a girl before to be truthful the first girl I kissed was Mikayla, we tried going out but felt nothing for each other but a close friendship so that's what we stayed

After the perfect kiss I walked with Lilly down the beach to a secluded area where we sat and watched the fireworks. I drew our names in the sand with a heart around it, and as the night went on we sat and watched as the tides came in.

Well she kissed my lips  
Down on Ocean Drive  
She set my world on fire  
On the fourth of July  
We wrote our names in the sand  
Under the star-soaked sky  
But it washed away like she did  
With the rising tide

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away

Every summer that rolls around  
I'm looking over my shoulder  
Wishing I could see her face  
Wishing I could hold her

And yet here I am standing eight years later wishing that I could see her again even if just a glimpse of her beautiful face. For the last eight years I have come here back to this small city hoping for that one chance to be able to have her in my life to hold her one more time even for a couple minutes.

She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away

Yeah, she was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should've never let her go  
I should've begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
She was the one that got away

She rolled in  
My little sandy town  
She spent the summer there  
A couple houses down

She is the one that got away and now I'm never going to see her again, goodbye Lilly I promise I'll never forget you.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and the song. R&R they always make me happier


End file.
